leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Pet
A pet is a minion only responsive to a Champion of the League. They either fulfill a specific part of an ability, a characteristic and visual effects. Some pets have their own health, some are controllable, some are static and some help cast abilities. Clones The following pets are classified as "clones", and are considered champions in almost all respects (such as tower priority, valid targets, etc), except that their damage is still credited to their owner (and so will attract tower aggro as with any ability damage). It is worth noting that the damage dealt by a clone's auto attacks will not trigger on-ability effects such as spell vamp or . Some clones are able to heal themselves with life steal if they have any. ;Controllable :The player can control the following champions movement. This can be done either by Alt + Click or via the button used to summon them (such as R). * ** Does not actually deal damage, but applies on hit effects such as or * ** Only gives a pet if the enemy champion killed. ** Applies any cloned on-hit effects (i.e. the target's on-hit effects). * ** Explodes on death, damaging nearby enemies. ** Applies any cloned on-hit effects. * (clone) ** Does not apply on-hit effects. ** Is destroyed to temporarily ressurect its target if the target dies while active. ;Static * ** Deals area of effect damage on timing out. Minions The following pets are classified as "minions", which affects things such as valid targeting and tower priority. Their damage is credited to their owner. It is worth noting that the damage dealt by a minion's auto attacks will not trigger on-ability effects such as spell vamp or . ;Controllable :The player can control the following champions movement. This can be done either by Alt + Click or via the button used to summon them (such as R). * ** Tibbers also damages enemies around him every second. ;Automatic :The following minions behave autonomously. * ** Spiderlings will try to attack nearby enemies, prioritizing Elise's attack target. Spiderlings will leap at the target of ; become untargetable during ; and heal Elise on their attacks while is active. ** will also leap at the target of , if one is still active while in spider form. * ** Turrets must be placed manually, but they are stationary and will autoattack the first enemy unit that comes within its firing range. ** Turrets will change aggro to fire at enemy champions that attack allied champions if they can. * ** Voidlings will try to attack targets afflicted by , but prioritize enemies under . If neither are applicable, then they will attack Malzahar's last target. * , , ** If these ghouls lose sight of their target, they will break off attack. Other Traps The following pets are classified as "traps" or "wards". Most traps take modified damage or are entirely untargetable. Damage dealt will trigger on-ability effects such as spell vamp or . These abilities are pets thematically, and beyond appearance are not functionally different to abilities such as . * ** Volatile spiderlinds will attempt to move toward the ability's target, detonating if they near an enemy. If it becomes stationary, the volatile spiderling begins a 3 second life span after which it will explode. While stationary, volatile spiderlings can aggro onto nearby enemies and chase them (prioritizing champions). While chasing a champion, the detonation radius is seemingly decreased. ** will also leap at the target of , if one is still active while in spider form. ** Untargetable. * ** The sapling must be thrown to a location manually; only then will the sapling seek out enemy units that come into its aggro range. ** Untargetable. * ** Boxes stealth after being placed manually. ** Immune to ability damage. ** Classified as a minion/monster for the purposes of . * (plant) ** abilities will cause plants to grow in place of her seeds. Plants last for 10 seconds, and will attack nearby enemies. Plants will prioritize enemies in this order: Zyra's attack target if a champion; champions recently damaged by Zyra; Zyra's attack target if a minion; nearby minions. ** Takes 1 damage from minion attacks; 2 damage from champion attacks; 3 damage from area of effect; 4 damage from single target abilities; and 6 damage from tower attacks and true damage. ** Classified as a minion/monster for the purposes of . Mechanics The following champions feature an aspect of their kit that is similar to a pet or minion, but behaves differently. * is accompanied by the fae, ** Pix augments attacks, or the target of . ** Pix also interacts with . ** Pix vanishes when dies * is accompanied by the raven, ** Beatrice replenishes mana whenever he kills a unit ** Beatrice blasts the selected enemy when casts , and becomes a static unit . ** Beatrice flies away if dies ** Beatrice can ocassionaly be seen in the Crystal Scar at the Graveyard * ** The ball is an extension of abilities, and can only be controlled by her abilities (except to recall it if she moves too far away). * ** She may place up to 4 of these at any location. other abilities can affect the Spheres. * ** Chaos Storm can be controlled by pressing R. ** Damages all enemies around it. ** Moves slower the farther away it is from . ** The distinction is being made between Chaos Storm and because Chaos Storm is not considered a minion for the purposes of . * can summon up to 2 shadows, one from and a second from . ** shadows mimics his abilities. ** While sharing appearance, they are not classified as clones and are untargetable. For example, will stop upon hitting a clone; whereas she will not collide with his shadows. Companions The following companions appear with their champion thematically, featuring as part of their "skin" or in spell effects. Many of these have different appearances based on the champion skin. * commands a Hawk Spirit that she utilizes in . * pilots an aerial assault vehicle, one of ROFL Copters. * features an AI named PEARL, with whom he discusses combat. * summons his dragon-shark pet, Chompers. * signals an off-screen ship that launches . * has affectionately named his weapon . * life is connected to the will of her . * grants her a companion, an air element in the form of a bird. * has two floating around her that disappear when used. * named her signature pistols as . * rides a yeti named , whom actually does more of the leg work than Nunu. * rides a robot named Tristy. * rides a boar named . ** Riot employees jokingly calls him Kevin Tuggles. Category:Abilities en:Champion summoned units es:Mascota